the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine
Story Jasmine is the only daughter of Agrabah sultan, and as such must be married to a prince before her next birthday, according to the law. But all princes turn out to be insufferable, and Jasmine wants to marry for love. In fact, she can't bear her life of obligations any more, and run away. Due to her inexperience, Jasmine is soon put in trouble, but is rescued by a poor young man. It's love at first sight for the both of them but unfortunately, the boy is soon arrested by guards who tell Jasmine that the great vizier, Jafar, ordered them to do so. The princess rush by Jafar's, only to hear the latter announcing he already sent the man to be beheaded. Jasmine, devastated, cries so much, she don't even think to run away again. The next day, a new prince, Ali Ababwa, show up at the palace. Jasmine is quite upset of this, but looking at him closer, she notices his physical resemblance with the man from the market. Ali swears it was not him, but asks Jasmine if she'd like to go on a magic carpet trip with him. She says yes, being sure he must be the same man anyway (he asked her the same question "Do you trust me?") At the end of the trip, Ali admits he is indeed the same, still alive, but it's because he was wandering undercover, just like she did. They get engaged, but unfortunately, Jafar steal to Ali a magic lamp and the genie (granting three wishes) it contains. Jafar wishes to becomes sultan, then reveals with pleasure to Jasmine that "Ali" is Aladdin, an actual poor boy. Jafar kidnapped him because he was the only person able to go in a magic cavern, and take the lamp in it. However, Aladdin kept it and managed to escape. Then his wishes were to become prince Ali, to be able to ask for Jasmine's hand, and to escape death, as Jafar tried to kill him. But for now, Jafar wishes to be a powerful sorcerer, and send Aladdin to the end of earth, before enslaving Jasmine and her father. Aladdin manages to go back with his carpet, and Jafar changes into a gigantic snake after he locked up Jasmine in a giant hourglass. During the fight, time is outnumbered for Jasmine, but Aladdin manages to free her right before she dies of suffocation. Then, using a trick, he convinces Jafar to wish he was the most powerful genie ever...only to be imprisoned in a lamp. Finally, as it been revealed that Aladdin is not a prince, he can't marry Jasmine because of the law. He could use the last wish, but he already promised to use the third to release the genie free. Despite being heartbroken, Jasmine agrees and the genie is wished free. Then the sultan decides to change the law, allowing Jasmine to marry the one she loves, Aladdin. Personnality Jasmine always speak her mind, and stand for what's right. Her kindness and idealism pushed her once to give an apple to a starved kid, while she was wandering outside, and not realizing she was supposed to pay for it. She once stated she was "not a prize to be won", posing her as a free spirited woman. Sometimes, it's to the point of being sassy-and stubborn. Trivia * -She appeared in Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves,House of Mouse, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams,Aladdin: The Series, Sofia the First, Kingdom Hearts, Kilala princess, Ralph breaks the internet ''and Aladdin (2019) .'' * -Her kingdom is Agrabah * -Jasmine was the first not European Disney princess. In fact, she's the first non Caucasian one. * -She's the only Disney princesses who is actually a deuteragonist. But she is very popular anyway. * -Her outfit actually reminds of a belly dancer rather of a princess, especially because she shows her stomach. Maybe justified because she's usually in her palace; when she goes outside, she wear a long coat with a hood, that can considered in compliance with Muslim law requirements regarding veils. * -Also, she's the only Disney princess who wear pants. * -She was the first Disney princess to marry a commoner. * -In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess's name was Badroulbadour ("full moon of full moons") and she was Chinese. * -She is so reluctant with her role, that she actually states in the movie: "Maybe I don't want to be a princess any more." Gallery Jasmine_Pose.png 679717108_2056429.gif Jasmine_Redesign_3.jpg Jasminecomfy.jpg JasmineSofia.png Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Damsels in distress Category:Disney princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Reluctant royalty Category:Living princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Animated princesses Category:Badass princesses